Esto es una ilusión
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura intentará vencer a una chica mágica cuyo poder estaba fuera de su imaginación todo por vengar a Madoka pero no contará que más de una simple pelea de venganza es algo que nunca se imaginó


Homura caminaba lentamente a lo que era una posible sala lujosa con estatuas, cuadros, alfombras y un sinfín de cosas salidas de un cuento de hadas. Estaba enfrente de un sofá blanco y de terciopelo con una chimenea al frente, había una joven sentada en el sofá de manera formal como una primera mandataria.

La apariencia de la joven era de cabello corto pero con una coleta en forma de una piña todo de color morado oscuro, un parche en el ojo derecho con el kanji de Yuzu, una ropa similar a la de los Akatsuki aunque era un tipo chaqueta con una falda oscura y medias hasta la pantorrilla. Su mirada era tranquila como serena como si hubiese esperado que ese momento.

Ambas jóvenes de ojos purpura estaban frente a frente dando a entender que era un posible combate a muerte

-Hola Homura- Decía tranquilamente- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad Araki Yuzu?- La viajera mantenía esa frialdad y esa insensibilidad aunque sus ojos estaban inundados de un enojo algo notable- Después de lo que le hiciste a Madoka

La mencionada suspiró

-¿Has venido a matarme por ello?- Cerró los ojos- Obviamente debo ser formal por que esta es mi casa, en pocas palabras soy el equipo local y tú el visitante… Idiota

Un momento de silencio inundó la escena mientras se hacía sonar una música intrigante de anime genérico

-Homura, ¿Has jugado al "Yo nunca nunca"?- Esa pregunta a simple vista era extraña pero para la experimentada viajera del tiempo era ya un recuerdo de las tantas líneas en las que viajó

-Si, una vez jugué con un incubador llamado Nada Origi y me enteré que él había hecho un trío con Konata y Nanoha… E incluso a Suigintou, junto a un trío con Shizuma y Chikane para una orgía yuri hardcore nivel Dios

La pelipiña quedó muda y asombrada ante tal revelación

-Vaya, que zukulento. En verdad no lo sabía, pero ahora- Miraba de reojo a su oponente pero su mirada se enfocaba en su escudo reloj… Y culposamente a sus pantimedias con tacón- Tú y yo jugaremos una versión mágica, sólo que la que pierda en vez de tomar alcohol se debe dar un disparo

Homura miró de reojo, por su amada era capaz de no negar un reto por muy extraño y controversial que fuese

-Acepto, aunque eso de darse un disparo suena algo snuff pero aceptó

-Bien, comienza tú entonces

La viajera quedó en silencio y en su posición firme, trataba de encontrar algo con quién dar a Yuzu con la guardia baja pero para eso debía basarse en la poca información sobre la pelipiña mientras tanto la tuerta ansiaba con total calma el comienzo del reto

-¿Qué pasa Akemi? ¿No se te ocurre nada?

La pelinegra hizo una mirada fija y tan fría como podría ser aunque a su oponente no le inmutó ni un poco

-Yo nunca nunca he matado a mi novia

En eso un disparo sonó detrás del sofá, la pelipiña quedó con mirada aturdida mientras una mancha roja se dibujaba en su pecho… La joven había sido baleada por la espalda mientras detrás del sofá Homura estaba hincada mientras apuntaba con un revolver al punto correcto

-No te lo esperabas, Araki Yuzu

La pelipiña del parche tosió un poco de sangre

-Ya superarlo, Homura… Igualmente hay muchas mujeres en el mundo

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez has sido engañada por un gato alien que te mintió y te engañó, que hizo que tu mejor amiga muriera ante tus ojos miles de veces, fuiste a muchas líneas para evitarlo y aparte de una manera desconocida despiertas sentimientos más allá de una amistad e incluso comenzaste a tener atracción sexual hacia ella?

La villana quedó muda

-No pasan ni cinco minutos y te comportas como una nena llorona

-Maldita miserable- Lloró al estilo anime

-Bueno, Homura… Basta de bromas, es mi turno de jugar- Unos pocos segundos bastó para dar su parte- Yo nunca nunca tuve sexo con Madoka

La viajera quedó absorta y aturdida mientras una frase se escuchaba repetidas veces en su mente

"Bueno yo nunca nunca tuve con sexo con Madoka… Tuve sexo con Madoka, tuve sexo con Madoka, tuve sexo con Madoka, tuve sexo con Madoka, tuve sexo con Madoka"

Otro disparo impactó en el cuerpo de la villana sólo que fue más potente como letal aunque no del todo ya que seguía con vida

-¡Vete a la mierda, Yuzu!- Explotó de ira- ¡Te mataré perra! ¡Se acabó este tonto juego!

La villana sonrió por lo bajo

-Ja ja ja… Te jodí, ¿Verdad?- Cerró los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa- Pero si vas a romper las reglas del juego déjame decirte que esto es una ilusión

-…

-Yo estoy detrás de ti

En ese preciso Homura se voltea atrás y en menos de nada dispara desesperadamente hacia la pelipiña que evidentemente estaba al frente suyo, sentada como si nada y más raro aún cuando las balas no le hacían nada

-Vaya Yuzu Araki, eso no me lo esperaba pero déjame confesarte algo

-¿Qué es?

-Esto también es una ilusión

-…

-En realidad estoy encima de ti a punto de matarte- En eso la escena cambia cuando la misma pelipiña estaba sentada en el sofá sólo que Homura estaba de rodillas sobre su oponente dando a entender que estaba en una situación yuri comprometedora, de hecho hasta la misma viajera estaba sonrojada ante tal acción

-Interesante, Homura, muy interesante- Le cogió suavemente los muslos para acercarla un poco más a ella- Pero déjame decirte una cosa, esto también es una ilusión

Ahora la escena cambia ahora con Homura acostada sobre una cama blanca y grande mientras sus piernas eran alzadas por una Yuzu que mantenía esa mirada perversa pero llena y deseosa de deseo

-Yo estoy sobre ti- Su tono era bajo y algo provocativo

-No esperaba menos de ti, Yuzu Araki- Ladeó la mirada aunque su rubor desgraciadamente no se iba del todo- Me has dejado sorprendida pero yo ya sabía que todo esto era falso y preparé una ilusión para contrarrestar a la tuya

La escena cambia ahora a ambas paradas mientras la badass apuntaba su arma a la nuca de su oponente

-En realidad sigo detrás de ti

La villana se rió por lo bajo

-Vaya vaya Homura-chan- Su tono ahora era de burla- Me has subestimado pero no niego que me has asombrado pero creo que es un buen momento para confesar que esto también es una ilusión

Ahora estaban paradas mirando frente a frente

-En realidad estamos paradas mirándonos fijamente a los ojos sin hacer nada- Ahora todo entra en silencio mientras todo el escenario tenía una enorme gota blanca estilo anime

-Yo he ganado, soy la reina de las ilusiones y tú querida eres una forever alone

-¡Mierda!- Frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo pude ser vencida de esa manera?

Mientras tanto a una distancia estaban Kyoko y Sayaka viendo como transcurría el combate, si es que hubo tal momento en realidad

-Sabes algo Sayaka

-¿Qué pasa Kyoko?

-¿No crees que esta pelea es una mierda?- Señaló con molestia la escena- Ninguna de esas dos no se ha movido para nada y aparte están arruinando el ambiente

Mientras en la principal escena, la pelipiña del parche caminó lentamente hacia la viajera la cual no se inmutaba

-Homura, tienes los mismos ojos que nuestra madre

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué no vistes Digimon 4? Probablemente nuestra madre se divorció y se casó con otra persona y de ellos nací yo- Se detuvo en seco- Y probablemente tú y yo seamos hermanas

La viajera gruño de ira

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer referencias a Harry Potter?

-Dije Digimon 4… Aprende idiota

Otro rato de silencio incómodo para ambas contrincantes hasta que la pelipiña abrió la boca

-¿Lastimé tus sentimientos de niñita con ese rollo?... No puedo que tú y yo salimos del mismo…

-¡Calla! ¡Vamos a pelear de una vez!

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente pero en ese preciso momento la villana cabeza de piña hizo una sonrisa psicópata mientras comenzaba a imitar muy bien a Chiwa Saito (La seiyu de Homura)

-¡Mírenme, soy Homura Akemi! Soy la viajera del tiempo y vine a salvar a mi mejor amiga y mi más grande fantasía sexual, quiero a mi elfa pero todo el mundo me vale una puta mierda, soy única y diferente, soy darks, #MeGustaMadoka

La viajera de pronto ladeaba la mirada y estaba roja mientras Kyoko y Sayaka se reían ante esos comentarios salidos de tono a lo cual decide una vez sacar esta vez una AK-47, estaba dispuesta a hacer un desmadre con tal de terminar con esa asesina de una buena vez

"Homura, no te alteres… Piensa positivo, ¡PIENSA POSITIVO!"

-¿Qué pasó Homurita? ¿Herí tus sentimientos de niñita llorona?- La villana sacó de sus mangas una mini uzi en cada mano- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una balacera de la buena? Aunque sabemos que ninguna de nosotras no dan en el blanco aparte de que una pelea así no sirve de nada- Ahora apuntó fijamente ambas mini uzi a su oponente

-Pero todo eso importa- Apretó un poco el gatillo- Sirve para hacer más larga esta pelea

Ambas se miraban directamente mientras preparaban lo mejor que pudieran sus armas y sus municiones ninguna no movía el musculo, la escena era digna de una peli de vaqueros al viejo oeste mientras sonaba el tema de la película Yojimbo hasta que Homura comenzó el ataque y Yuzu prosiguió hasta que toda la sala se hizo un terrible campo de batalla con trincheras, los intercambios de balas eran tan bestiales que todo era hecho mierda en pocos segundos.

La batalla en sí fue similar a la que tuvo Homura contra Mami en Rebellion sólo que más hard con un tema metalero de Naruto como ost de fondo, hasta hubo un intercambio de golpes a lo Dragon Ball Z hasta que finalmente ambas acabaron sus municiones y en ese momento Homura de la nada sacó una shuriken gigante de cuatro puntas para lanzarlo hacia la pelinaranja la cual tuvo que usar un escudo de protección con tal de contener el ataque que por cierto de a poco la arrastraba hacia atrás.

-¡No dejaré que una estúpida referencia a Naruto me derroté!- Ya era muy tarde cuando el enorme arma le cortó el brazo haciendo que la pelipiña gritara de dolor aunque de pronto se esfumó en una horda de murciélagos que atacaron a la viajera pero no contaba que una sombra de ojos morados estaba en frente de ella

-¡Te la creíste!- En eso la villana le propinó una patada certera que mandó a volar a la badass a la pared causando una gran grieta y en menos de nada la afectada cayó sentada. La viajera con algo de dificultad trató de usar al menos un último arma pero una mano tomó su muñeca, un pie le encestó un pisotón y un puño se impregnó en su tórax mandándola contra la pared.

Kyoko como Sayaka estaban impresionadas al ver el despliegue de poderes mágicos como posiblemente el aparentemente resultado del enfrentamiento pero sus caras ahora estaban a lo WTF cuando presenciaron algo jodidamente raro y más en plena batalla e incluso la propia Yuzu quedó atónita ante tales palabras salidas de una peli XXX

-¡Oh, qué golpesote Madoka! ¡Oh más fuerte! ¡Sigue así!

-Espera… ¿Qué chuchas…?- La villana algo shocekeada le encestó otro puño en el abdomen pero el resultado era el mismo, mientras que Kyoko y Sayaka simplemente se fueron del lugar de los hechos llevándose una mala noticia como un mal día.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Eso Madoka, así!- La badass estaba roja de la excitación mientras su respiración era agitada lo que daba la sensación de que algo no andaba bien- ¡Dame más rico, mi amor! Quiero saber por qué eres la Puella Magi más fuerte de todas

La villana ahora estaba enfadada, era evidente que Homura tenía sus guardados pero no esperaba esa faceta indignante de alguien como ella

-Sabes, entiendo que tú y Madoka tenían su rollo pero… ¡DIOS, TE PASAS DE PASIVA!

-¡Maldita Yuzu! ¡Usaste una ilusión en mí para que yo dijera eso, ¿Verdad?!

-¡Pinche marica! ¡No intentes hacer excusas estúpidas! – Explotó de ira al estilo anime- ¡YO NUNCA USÉ UNA ILUSIÓN!

La indignada soltó a la exageradamente pasiva viajera del tiempo la cual trataba de incorporarse para volver al combate mientras intentaba ganar aire

-Maldita… Sabía que era una ilusión

-Digas lo que digas, tus palabras no fueron parte de mi ilusión- Hacía un bufido de enojo

"¡MALDITOS SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS!"

En menos de nada Homura no tuvo otra opción que usar una pequeña parte de su poder reprimido para retener en su mano derecha una pequeña bola de energía color morada mientras la villana se ponía en guardia, la badass no dudó en saltar hacia su oponente para lanzar ese poder a lo Dragon Ball Z haciendo trizas el techo de la mansión mientras la villana hizo un ataque similiar al Jutsu Bola de Fuego hasta incinerar el predio.

La pelipiña estaba de rodilla al suelo mientras el enorme humo se disipaba para dar con unas alas negras con blancas que cubrían a su oponente hasta que se apartaron, Homura seguía estando en su forma puella magi sólo que ahora tenía sus alas de demonio. La azabache decidió correr hacia un lado mientras Yuzu se quitó el parche de su ojo derecho, era un ojo rojo pero no cualquier ojo, era un ojo Sharingan en modo Mangekyou y en menos de nada unas llamas negras rodearon el pequeño campo de batalla.

Después de que el lugar se hiciera cenizas la pobre chica cayó de rodillas ya que usó mucho de su poder, alzó un poco la mirada notando un gran humo que asechaba su alrededor

-Con eso… Ya debes estar muerta… ¿Pero qué mierdas..?- En menos de nada una mujer con vestido negro algo fanservicero, cabello negro largo, un notable moño rojo en la cabeza y unos ojos rojos estaba parada mientras blandía unas alas negras, la viajera se había transformado en Diosa Malvada lo que dejó muda y shockeada a la pelipiña

-Pareces una prostituta gótica

-De hecho, soy un Demonio- En menos de nada volvió a la normalidad en su forma Puella Magi mientras trataba de ganar algo de fuerzas ya que usó buena parte de su poder mientras de pronto el cielo de nubló todo de gris y comenzó a llover fuerte

Ambas chicas estaban cara a cara mirándose mientras el clima empapaba sus cuerpos hasta que Homura saltó hacia arriba y de pronto realizó unos movimientos raros de un pájaro hasta que se posicionó al ataque mientras una llama azul estaba en su mano derecha

-¡Toma esto! Este ataque es capaz de destruir las estrellas- De pronto la imagen de una ave de fuego estaba impregnada detrás de la viajera hasta que lanzó una fuerte llamarada de color morado

-¡AVE FENIX!

La pelipiña quedó impactada ante tal ataque que por cierto era uno de los más poderosos de los 88 caballeros de Athena , mientras una poderosa llamarada dio directo hacia su cuerpo mientras todo el escenario e incluso con jardín quedó como tu típico escenario japonés destruido y desolado, después de unos minutos el día volvió a brillar con el cielo azul radiante en su más total celeste.

La pelinegra estaba mientras se sostenía fuertemente del brazo derecho mientras respiraba agitadamente ya que para perfeccionar esa técnica le tocó tocar estar traumada de por vida al menos esa técnica legendaria fue lo suficiente para borrar la existencia de esa pelipiña

-Creo que la maté

-¡¿Qué TÚ MATASTE?! JAJAJA ¡QUE RISA!- Una voz se hizo sonar en el escenario haciendo que la viajera del tiempo cayera de rodillas absorta mientras sentía que un poder tremendo se hacía notar mientras un cosmos morado se hacía presenciar

-¡¿Qué no estabas muerta, Yuzu Araki?!

-En realidad… Si estoy muerta- Se burlaba la pelipiña mientras con dificultad se paraba del suelo- Soy un zombi y me voy a comer tu cerebro- Esa última frase fue en tono de burla y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Homura estaba aterrada ya que era obvio que nunca hubo nadie que sobreviviera ante ese poder, por desgracia terminó en la normalidad ante tanta magia usada.

La villana ahora se estaba arrodillando con de incorporarse al ataque mientras una especie de llama morada rodeaba su cuerpo mientras se dibujaba la anatomía de un esqueleto humano desde la cabeza hasta la cintura creando a una calavera de estilo mexicano

-Estoy encendida, Homura… Admira mi técnica

-¿Acaso eso es un…?

-Sí, un Susanoo como en Naruto pero para evitar problemas con el copyright decidí llamarle Luisa

-¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu ex a una técnica robada de una serie shonen?

-Sí y que

-Entiéndelo Yuzu… Ella no te ama

En eso Yuzu frunció el ceño mientras la escena quedó en pausa dando una imagen de blanco y negro mientras una canción de despecho sonaba como música de fondo, el caso de la pelipiña era la canción de Red Hot Chili Peppers hasta que la escena volvió a su curso

-Esto ya es personal… ¡Ahora si te voy a matar, hija de perra!- En eso la calavera se transformó en un diablo gigante portando una espada samurái y todo teñido de llamas purpuras intensas haciendo que la viajera del tiempo se volviera como la Homura del inicio, es decir la niña moe de gafas y trenzitas.

Moemura estaba temblando del miedo y ahora se estaba orinando literalmente del miedo al ver semejante monstruo

-O-oye Yuzu-chan… ¿Q-qué no éramos hermanas? Sangre de sangre, brothers… ¿Verdad?

La respuesta fue que el enorme espectro caminara lentamente mientras la pobre niña de gafas estaba aturdida y muerta del miedo

-De esta no te salva ni la virgen de Guadalupe

La pobre Homura reaccionó corriendo mientras sollozaba desgarradoramente a lo Candy Candy mientras decía mentalmente sin olvidar que la pista de fondo era un ost triste de aquella serie que hizo infancia (Y mucho antes que Gokú, una década exactamente)

"Alguien sálvenme… ¡Gokú, sálvame!... ¡Madoka, sálvame! No importa, me entrego a ti si me salvas… ¡Alguien sálvenme! ¡Papá, mamá!... ¡Alguien sálvenme!... Chapulín Colorado, las Chicas Superpoderosas… ¡Alguien!"

La pobre cayó de rodillas mientras rompía en llanto temiendo su triste final mientras la villana estaba de pie, se detuvo en pie contemplando en como la joven estaba sumiéndose en el miedo y el dolor, con un atisbo de burla en su rostro dijo

-Vaya vaya, al fin la verdadera Homura… No creí que aparte de ser una niñita kawaii fueras alguien tan marica y subnormal- De pronto un sonido de herida de espada estilo sonó haciendo que la villana cayera de rodillas mientras vomitaba sangre sobre el suelo, levantó la mirada y vio que Moemura no estaba hasta que un gatillo estaba detrás en su sien mientras una Homura estaba detrás apuntando con un revolver

-No me digas… Una ilusión…

Un rato de silencio que hizo en aquel desolado lugar

-Con que intentando matarme, ¿Eh?

Ahora la pelipiña estaba detrás de la badass la cual estaba en pausa mientras unas manos rodeaban su cintura, una mano rozaba su pecho y otra posaba sobre su falda como intentando quitarla, Homura era abusada a manos de la chica del parche

-Bien lindura, voy a matarte y vender tu cuerpo al mercado negro pero tendré que hacer un yuri contigo y con Mami con lemmon incluido, me haré millonaria vendiendo tus packs en todo el mundo

Ahora miró fijamente a la cámara mientras dibujaba una sonrisa malvada

-Para todos los usuarios que leen este fic y que tienen novio/a… Dejenme decirles que EL/ELLA NO EXISTEN, es una ilusión que yo creé, nadie los ama perdedores, ESAS PERSONAS NO EXISTEN

Homura estaba horrorizada al ver que su sostén fue despojado mientras su camiseta estaba siendo desabotonada poco a poco, imploraba que al menos una fuerza sea divina o no pudiese salvarla o que la realidad pudiera ajustarse por completo por algún tipo de dispositivo mágico

.

.

.

Homura estaba sentada en su cama sudando frío y con una respiración agitada, veía todo a su alrededor, era su cuarto donde siempre despertaba después de cada línea del tiempo, su peinado era el mismo de trenzas y con gafas puestas, como era de suponerse era de mañana y para peor era otra posible línea de tiempo perdida.

La televisión estaba prendida, en ese entonces daban Naruto Shippuden y la escena era la batalla de Sasuke vs Itachi, la viajera iba a bajar la cabeza pero unos brazos apretaban su cintura, era una chica de cabello rosa pero corto y aparte bajita como tierna. Sus ojos estaban cerrados dándole una especie de dulzura que te mataría en segundos.

Homura sonrió levemente ya que se daba de cuenta que todo era una ilusión, aquella villana, aquella sala lujosa, aquellas referencias de anime, aquella batalla e incluso esas escenas medio yuri eran sólo eso y sólo una cosa.

No era una ilusión, era más que eso… Todo aquello ERA UN GENJUTSU


End file.
